Tale Of An Ex DogSlave
by OrchidI007711
Summary: Three years ago she fought for her freedom, by escaping Incarceron only to be thrown into a dark world outside of it. Passion ,Lust, Betrayal, Loss, Love &Freedom.Peer through the looking glass of the Ex DogSlave's life. AU
1. Prologue

**AN**: Hello everyone! Well to those who read this if not,it cool! I just wanted to finally smile /sigh in relief that this story is officially being posted. After a full two months of doodles, scribbles, and crumbled rough drafts. I think I got something good to start off with.

**Disclaimer:** Catherine Fisher owns everything from, Incarceron & Sapphique. I'm just a fan , enjoy the story below.

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

_**It**_ was calm and quiet, the type of calm that left an eerie feel in the atmosphere just before a bad storm. Though no storm was on it's way snowflakes swirled and fallen from the dark clouded night sky. The earth was covered by white blankets, which illuminated the stillness shape of every shadow. Hidden very well within the shadows I stood my ground, waiting for the right moment.

I was probably going to die for this, it would be for a good cause wouldn't it? 'Fight for a better tomorrow, by fighting for it today.'

Sometimes I cursed my persistence by being too determined, but I needed this...We needed this! When fear & doubt decided to play with my mind, I pushed them far away, not long ways from my vision I saw dark silhouettes approaching on horses coming towards the area I hid.

I licked small condensation off my lips from the wrap that was tied around my face. Blinking away the fallen snowflakes from my eyes, I moved my fingers which withdrew a bow placing it in the arrow gun now holding it steady. So many thoughts popped up in my mind again, should I run? Am I making a mistake? Will the people I love, and protect be promised safety? Would the foolish feelings I felt for so long ever fade away?

A part of me knew what I was doing would be justifying, then another part couldn't bear it. I couldn't be enslaved again I promised myself I wouldn't be that again. I mostly promised myself that...My Son wouldn't have to go through what I did.

The Silhouettes were coming closer, so I had to act now. My finger tips were becoming numb, my teeth shattered against the cold breeze which caused an unwanted shiver to slide down my spine. I mentally counted the men on horses. Two in front, two each on the left & right, four in the back. One in the middle. The one I needed to hit. I aimed the arrow gun, my finger on it's trigger. My stomach twisted, the beat of my heart pounded in my ears.

' Fight for a better tomorrow, by fighting for it today.' My finger pulled the trigger, soon the arrow shot through the air. One..There will be a better tomorrow.

The arrow flying in the air like a bird yet deadly like a serpent when it striked. I held my breath waiting, as the arrow aimed for it's mark. Two..Down with Protocol.

Three...Down with it's King.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I know it's pretty short, but tell me what you think! Orchidxxx


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** Just wanted to write this down for future readers.

All past plots will be in Italics, and present or future plots will be in regular font. I Also wanted to put down the ages of the all the characters, so there is no confusion on how old they are. **Attia, Finn, and Claudia, are seventeen years Keiro is twenty one years old.(Although in the books it never states Keiros actual age), when they escape Incarceron. Three years after Attia, Finn, and Claudia, are twenty years old, and Keiro is twenty four years old present time in this story.**

**Disclaimer:** Catherine Fisher owns everything from the Incarceron series.I'm just a fan, enjoy the story below!

* * *

><p><em> ONE YEAR AGO<em>

_**Stirring**__ up from slumber my eyes opened looking up at the moon that shined above. No red eyes, no stale smell oil filled my nostrils. I smacked my lips ,rolling myself in a more comfortable position hoping to smell a comforting masculine scent that would help me ease me back to sleep.I turned slowly reaching for warmth, only to let my arm encase air. The bed was empty, my eyes adjusted more taking in the dim lit room with the candle now melted halfway. I pulled the covers away and letting each foot hit the wooden floor before pushing myself off the bed. I opened the door, then quickly closed it quarter way to see five men sit at the tiny wooden table._

_"Think about it? This could benefit us all, but if we keep living underneath Protocol rule there will be no chances for us to survive." A smooth voice spoke._

_" True...Since Protocol is more powerful and keeps gaining power everyday, our pleas are nothing. " A more raspy voice replied._

_" The King himself should at least hear us out, he has to understand without farmers & workers, there is no Kingdom." mumbles of agreement surrounded the room._

_My eyebrows furrowed at this last comment, I felt a kick in my stomach as I gently rubbed the clothed to what else they were saying._

_" We all know that we are not suppose to be living like this, there are more better things out there than we imagined! Yet we're living in a old era that was suppose to end a long time ago." The smooth voice spoke with more conviction._

_I understood it all too well of what they were saying, but I couldn't help but think of what one of the men meant 'without farmers and workers'? I opened the door now, and walked over to the water jug then grabbing a mug. All heard was complete silence. As I turned to look over my shoulder, all the men sat up straighter. As I took a sip of the water. It seemed they all have been talking about this for quite some time, with the candles halfway gone now.I could still make out the faces. _

_The two Elder men Sir William Whitlock, Sir Matthew Carvosso, both had graying hair, and crows feet etched around their eyes Sir Carvosso had a small graying goatee as well, which made him appear at times younger. There were three young men Carvosso Eldest Son Xavier, was handsome with dark brown hair, and dark goatee like his father, their resemblance were amazing. Then there was Patrick Brandshaw who, had dark raven black hair tied in the back, with blue eyes who looked from me to glare at his brother, who still had yet to face me. I felt a small smile form on my lips. _

_" Oh don't mind me, I'm just needed a drink of water." I looked at them all and took another sip. Then I took the mug and made my way to the table, grabbing each mans mug I could tell some have been drinking, so I poured water instead. I made my way around pouring water in each mug, trying hard not to trip over my feet._

_" Um darling you couldn't sleep?" I looked up to see deep green eyes that bore into mine._

_" So what is it that Protocol and it's King that won't accept our kind?" I ignored him. In this era woman were not to tamper with a mans affairs when talking to other men, I never believed in that. _

_There was another pause of silence, I watched as Patrick rubbed the back of his neck. Then scoot out of his chair,_

_" Gentleman I understand you all like to burn midnight oil but I think it's time we go home. Well finish this another time. Goodnight." He took my hand kissed the back of it then he walked out. _

_Each man was hesitant, then one by one got up from their seats and exited the door. I set down the jug, waddled as fast as my feet could carry me to the room. I paced back and forth biting my nails, I heard the door close behind me. I looked at the man who leaned on it's door.I stopped biting my nails and put my hands on my hips._

_" Eldon Samuel Joseph Brandshaw! This is the fifth time this night you &your men had these meetings! Trying to outsmart Protocol! The King! Do you have any idea what trouble you could get into?" _

_I looked at my husband, who now held his hands up. He looked to be fighting a smile from forming on his thought this was funny? I wanted to yell, throw a fit, " Stop smiling it's not funny! And don't say it's just your mood swings kicking in." _

_He made his way over to me, my lips in a thin line. I started to feel myself falter under his mesmerizing gaze, his soft short curled raven hair, the small scruff that formed on his handsome face. His tall frame stood over me, he tried to pull me to him. I swatted his hand away, he always did know what affect he had on me, he took this to his advantage. He tried to pull me to him again, when he noticed I wouldn't budge, he sighed, walking over to the bed, pulling me to his lap. My defiance didn't subside . My back hurt, my feet felt water clogged let alone I couldn't even see them._

_" I'm not trying to get you worried, I'm sorry." Eldon kissed my shoulder now. His hands rested on the huge protruding bump that was my stomach._

_Knowing he didn't mean to worry me, I let my body unwind while melting into him._

_" I'm sorry too, it's just I hear stories more and more of people going to defy Protocol and they are either thrown in-" _

_my throat tightened as I thought of blood rusted coated chains," prison or killed." I looked down at my hands that rested on top of his a small faint scar that was on my wrist. That tiny scar held so many memories. _

_" Hey look at me." Eldon rubbed my stomach now, in soft circles, " I just want a better life for you, and our baby. I want to know that I can wake up in the morning seeing that there can a difference, people wouldn't have to live in fear. We could all do what we wanted, without being punished, I've heard stories myself about certain things that can change life as we speak. Your just going to have to trust me Tia okay?" _

_" I do trust you.. I just don't want anything happening to you." I looked at him now. _

_" Attia nothing is going to happen to me." He whispered, his lips caressed mine now.I was lost, when we broke our kiss, I felt the baby kick again. _

_I watched as Eldon smiled, and looked down at my stomach, I sighed in contentment looking at the small hand made crib, that was next to our bed in our tiny room,part of this tiny little cottage .It's astonishing to realize I was married to a wonderful man who loved me flaws, scarred past and all. Now I was off to motherhood, which someone would think couldn't ever happen to me. I was even shocked myself when I found out. Many asked what Eldon and I would name our first child ? We didn't know but, when we saw whether it was a girl or boy the name will be something special._

_Eldon blew out the candle, pulling me close to him, when he got under the covers. He kissed my cheek I already was succumbing to sleep when I heard him say,'I love you.' A lazy smile formed on lips as my eyes closed._

_" I love you too El." Never did I know that would be the last time I'd hear his voice._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>Hey ya'll that was the first chapter delving into Attia's past. So what do you think about Attia being married and becoming a mother? Finn, Claudia and Keiro will make a entrance near the next chapter. Just not sure when that would be posted since it's currently in the I would like to Thank and give shoutouts to **Minto Moo & Kat 333**. Thank you for commenting on this story your reviews are truly appreciated, they made me smile!

Tell me what you thought of this chapter? Thanks for reading! Orchidxxx


	3. Author's Note

**Authors Note:** I decided to switch this from Teen to Mature due to violence, language, and sexual situations that will take place later on. This is my first mature fanfic but, I will try to write it the best I can. I'm asking(you) current and new readers, to please review & let me know what you think. Plus don't be afraid to let me know how I can make this better as the story progresses, it will mean so much to me and it will always be appreciated!

Happy Late New Years!

Orchidxxx


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Incarceron or Sapphique .Catherine Fisher owns it all. I'm just a fan enjoy the story below.

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> weather outside was getting unbearable, though there was no snow on the ground the smell of manure gave me a sign that fall was just around the corner, and it will be a bitter one. Still work had to get done, I grabbed the pitch fork and threw the hay in the horses stalls for the only two horses I owned. When I retrieved the water in buckets, I placed it over the holder so the horses can drink. I smiled at the Chestnut colored horse, he use to be Eldon's. Then the thought of Eldon gave me a quick sharp pain straight to my heart. I pushed back the tears that had formed, but I refused to let them fall. I then rubbed the nose of the black horse, enjoying the feel of it's soft muzzle.

" Attia? Attia dear are you in there?" yelled a feminine voice from outside.

I sighed now wiping my face, just in case tears had fallen and I didn't notice.

" Yes Mama Brandshaw I'm in here." I said flatly, plastering a smile on my face.

" It's getting quite cold out here, why aren't you in the house sitting by a nice warm fire?" An older woman no taller than myself, made her way towards me. Her hands caressed the horses muzzles. She wasn't hefty but plump in certain area's due to age. Her black, graying hair was tied in a loose bun, while a few of her wavy tendrils hung out. She had a friendly face, cheeks plump and rosy, a laugh lines showed around her mouth, and a few traces of crows feet showed on the outer corners of her wise light green eyes.

" Why don't you let some of the men take care of that?" she rubbed her hands together, looking towards me.

" I would although every man is for himself these days, or out playing pretend hero! Stuff around here isn't going to take care of it's self Eleanor."

I walked away from her, taking the pitch fork with me and placing it away my back facing her.

I've been doing that a lot lately, busying myself cooking, cleaning, taking care of things around the barn & cottage, so I wouldn't acknowledge that fact that Eldon was gone, and...

" I know it's been tough but, you need to rest, you can't run yourself ragged." Her voice was soothing, calming even. I didn't even know she walked towards me, until I felt the warmth of her hands on my shoulders. I closed my eyes, then opened them, turning around to see the woman looking at me, an assured smile on her face, though if I looked closely her eyes looked glassy as well.

I nodded she was right, Mama Brandshaw patted my shoulders never letting them go, stirring me out of the barn, she helped closed the doors. Once we both got inside the cottage, Eleanor had me sit down while she got tea started. I kicked off my work boots, and rubbed my pant covered legs to get some warmth. Mama Brandshaw, began humming a tune. I remember she hummed it before when I was pregnant.

There it was again another sharp pain right through my heart...

* * *

><p>AN: There it is sorry if it's a little short, but there will be look into Attia's not so distant past. Tell me what you think? Orchidxxx<p> 


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything from Incarceron or Sapphique,Catherine Fisher owns it all. Enjoy the story Below.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back <em>

_**One Year Ago**_

_**It was really quiet**, it's been quiet all day. I was still pregnant, and expecting any day now. I rubbed my belly rockin back and forth on the wooden chair.I tried to keep myself calm, from breaking down and crying all over recent events kept playing again in my mind._

_ I remember it, I fell asleep with Eldon holding me, when I awoke he was gone. I had thought he had went to work outside, when I looked outside he was nowhere to be found. 'Perhaps he went to the market?' I told myself. I ate breakfast in peace, suddenly there was a loud knock at the door._

_" Hold on a moment." I got out the chair and waddled to the front door._

_ When I opened it, one of Eldon's and Patrick's men burst through the door. I jumped out the way, he looked out of breath. It was Xavier, he was covered in sweat. _

_" Xavier what-" I was interrupted. _

_" It's Eldon he's in trouble, Patrick and seven other men as well." Xavier huffed_

_" Why is he in trouble?" I asked frantically I read his face, " You didn't? How could you guys-," _

_He held up his hand still trying to catch his breath then spoke quickly, " He's in trouble for attempt to kill the King?"_

_My mouth hung open at that, " They are going to try to punish him, until the King see's otherwise..." Xavier stopped._

_" You mean they'll be killed?" I spoke quietly, I hurried and grabbed a long riding coat and throwing on my slippers making my way towards the door. _

_Xavier's eyebrows furrowed, then walked in front of me halting me to go any further. " What are you doing?" _

_I tried to push him out the way, " What does it look like I'm going to bring him back." I still trying to push him out the way and failing miserably. He grabbed my arms, holding them still. " I was lucky enough to have made it this far, I don't think it would be wise for anyone to go back." I felt a fire burn in me, all the anger I felt lashed out at him._

_" And what you wait until your friends die? You do nothing, and act cowardice? " I searched his eyes, he was trying to talk but I cut him off. " No I'm going up there and I'm bringing him back, now move out of my way or so help me god !" I said through clenched teeth my fist balled, doing any and everything not to pummel him. _

_He let go of me and moved out of my way. " I didn't mean it like that, I just thought it wouldn't be wise to go now until a plan was involved." He spoke quietly._

_All the anger I was feeling subsided a bit. " We don't have time, get one of the horses, we'll have to attach the cart on the back so I can ride." It didn't take Xavier and I anytime hooking the cart on back of the horses reins, to get us going. He was going quite fast there was a few bumps in the road, nothing to drastic. I felt a tiny pang contract in my stomach,as it quickly went away. I took a quick inhale of breath. Xavier, looked around the back of his shoulder a little, then still kept his eyes on the trail. _

_" Are you alright?" He asked concern etched on his face now. _

_"I'm fine." I said unsure. _

_Once we got to the Kingdom Xavier helped me out he thought it was best he wasn't seen. I turned on my heel and walked in, the entrance. I saw tons of people scrambling and walking about most dressed and adorned in their finest. While others like beggars held their hands out for food or change. I turned around seeing a mother, with three children no older than what looked like five, while the tiny infant laid bundled in her arms. I touched my stomach and walked again. I felt a grip on my left arm, I looked up to see Xavier he was wearing a hood to cover his face._

_" Thought you didn't want to be seen?" I asked_

_" Lady Brandshaw you should not have to walk in by yourself, besides people in this Kingdom can ruthless." He said pushing some people gently out of his way for us to get through._

_" Tell me about it." I mumbled, taking in the scene that looked familiar._

_When we made it to the tall golden doors, guards crossed their weapons together blocking us to get in. _

_" Good sirs I ask that you lower your weapons, in front the Lady with child." He spoke calmly his grip tightening a bit on my arm. The Guard looked down at me, then over at Xavier's half covered face. His eyes squinted, trying to get a better look at him, he walked forward, and removed the hood.I looked at Xavier to see if he would at least fidget or give himself away._

_" And what do I ask that you and the Lady want on the palace grounds?" He got closer to us, I held my breath then looked at Xavier. _

_" We- my brother and myself are here to talk to the King about some type of misunderstanding that took place earlier I think you hold nine men captive, who are possibly to be executed." He looked at me now, giving me a unsure stare._

_" Please my name is Attia Brandshaw, my husband is one of your captives, I think he was wrongfully accused I'm here to talk to Fin-Giles! King Giles about an letting him go. Please!" I was desperate now_

_" I don't believe the King wants to see anyone at the moment, and frankly wont give a horses arse if it's they happen to pregnant or not." I stared at him, let my arm free from Xavier, as I walked up to the guard, looking up at him, Xavier I could tell was close behind, just in case something happened._

_" You go up there tell the King if he is man enough to get off his pampered ass, and talk to me, or at least tell me he doesn't have time to talk anyone himself! Or is it her Majesty the Queen that wears the pants?" I waited for it. A hit, a blow, to fall on the ground for what I said. The Guard burst into laughter._

_I looked at him, raising a brow. " You find that funny?" I crossed my arms across my chest. _

_" I do find it amusing actually, Thomas, why don't you escort the Lady into the Kingdom, so she can tell the King this herself, but your brother will have to stay out and wait." I looked at Xavier he nodded. " Fine I'm ready." _

_Two of the guards opened the double doors, while two more stood to the side one guard walked ahead of me and I went and followed.I glimpsed back to see Xavier being blocked out the way while the doors closed in front of him._

* * *

><p><em>A knock at the door jolted me from my thoughts, I got up from the chair and slowly walked to the main entrance room, and opened the door. A tall man stood I saw it, the dark carriage with gold lining, was in front. An symbol of the eagle, the sign of the Kings crest was illuminated on the door as if mocking me. <em>

_The door opened two men stepped out of the carriage, then one held out a hand for a woman to take. Mama Brandshaw swore up and down, she wanted to be here when this happened. I was dumb enough to say no, I couldn't bear her having to see her Grandchild come into the world, to be held in my arms, only to be taken out of them. I felt my world get darker.  
><em>

_The woman lead the men, she took off her gloves and looked at me. A small smile formed on her lips. She bowed. She stood up and walked up towards me.  
><em>

_" Hello Lady Brandshaw, my Name is Alys, I've known the Queen for many years and I assure you, once the child is born he/or she will be in great hands."_

* * *

><p><strong> AN: <strong>

This chapter is done, it was more longer than my last two so I hope you wouldn't mind. There will be more chapters with a few more flash backs, then the story will progress from there. Should I leave out the flashbacks and take the story more in present day form only?

Let me know what you think? Orchidxxx


End file.
